


until then

by sadpeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpeach/pseuds/sadpeach





	until then

it's the year 2127 and i'm at the middle of my success. they all praise me for my inventions, it's fun yet tiring.

i have this same tiring routine that i know you'd be angry at me if you'd hear it. i wake up everyday just to comeback to where you, we rather, planned our own little family. nothing much changed, just some furniture and some wallpaper changed.

everynight, regrets fills my plate. i can never eat dinner without thinking that you're probably waiting for me, to try out what dish you had cooked for me. you waiting for me and telling me about how your day went and asking for mine. you would get mad if i tell you that i skipped my meals for the millionth time now.

hey, i miss you. i miss you so freaking much, xuxi. i know you'd be sulky 'cause you hate being called xuxi, but i like calling you like that. it makes me see your blushed cheeks and it makes my heart flutter.

i haven't slept eversince. i tried alot of therapies, but nothing worked. i guess it's a punishment for not even looking back everytime you called me, for neglecting whenever you're hurting, and for not telling how much you really mean to me.

i was too busy hearing and seeing people complementing me, but i never listen nor look at you. maybe if you could've just left me, you'd still be alive and happy.

i'm sorry for everything.

i have all the money and power in the world, but i can never have you back. they can never bring you back, not even a time machine can bring you back to me.

if i could bring you back, i want you to know that i love you and i'm sorry that i never saw your efforts or your pain. i'm sorry that you never felt important to me, but i'm always important to you. i was your world, but you weren't mine.

until then, mark


End file.
